


Bad End Timeline

by BluePandaHero



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Especially my 8 year old sonic obsession, FUCK, I blame everything leading up to this, I cried three times while writing this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero
Summary: Shadow gets shot. Bang Bang.





	

Silver froze as much as someone shaking uncontrollably could. Shadow was on top on him, both of them on the cold ground. Shadow had put himself in front of Silver to protect him from the bullet coming from the Civil Bot; Robots used to keep the civilians in order, no matter what it took. Both had gone silent, making the Bot go away. Silver pulled his hands up to the bleeding whole in Shadow's back, covering it in a desperate attempt to keep him from bleeding out. Silver was crying, pulling Shadow closer to him, then quickly pulled spare cloth out of his bag and wrapped it around Shadow. Shadow grunted, keeping his upper both levitated with his elbows. Shadow had his hands wrapped around Silver's lower torso and could feel Silver's shivering.  
"Oh...god..." Silver said breathlessly, "I've gotta get you to a doctor, or someone with medical experience quickly. We've gotta go." Silver tried lifting Shadow up but failed.  
"Silver,"  
"I have some medical stuff I can use to make sure it doesn't get infected."  
"Silver, please."  
"Don't talk you'll hurt yourself. I can try and call somebody, they could be here and get you to urge-care."  
"Silver, please listen."  
"You're gonna be okay, just please stop talking." Silver started to rummage through his back, looking for his phone. "Where is it...Dammit, where is it?!"   
"Silver!" Shadow go Silver's attention, but was cut off by his own coughing. "Please, stay here with me."  
"It's cold and you're bleeding out, you have to get help!"  
"Silver it's logged in a major valve, it's a miracle my regeneration can keep me alive this long."  
"Shadow,"  
"Just listen to me, Silver. I'm begging you here, you have to keep going to make the future better."  
"Shadow..."  
"Everyone who lives here, you have to give them a chance and protect them. Silver, I promise the majority will turn out to be good people. Then, I'll be able to rest easy. We've both fought for that cause, right? You'll be the one to watch over and protect everyone."  
"Shadow, please. I can't imagine life without you."  
"You made my life worth living, Silvy." Shadow planted a small kiss on Silver's lips before laying his head on Silver's lap.  
"Do you remember that one time I adopted fifty chao?"  
"Shadow..." Silver tried to hold back tears but failed.  
"That was...pretty funny...I'd almost forgotten that..."  
"Yeah..."  
"I love you, ss...sil..silv..silver...goodbye." Shadow breathed his last breath, leaving Silver to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Maria's speech: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3eIE2J-s8A


End file.
